An Overcast Sky
by LightwoodLady25
Summary: "As a child, he was like a rain storm, all theatrical with outbursts as his thunder and lightning, but today she had seen him as an overcast sky. There was potential for hail, rain, or by some luck, sunlight; she wasn't sure how he would react." Ella visits Will on one of his not so great days, but there's hope for him still.


**It's the middle of summer, but today's rainy and chilly, so I wrote this. **

**Post-CP2. No spoilers. Slight Wessa. **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TID. **

Ella Herondale was used to seeing Will ill. As a child, he was like a rain storm, all theatrical with outbursts as his thunder and lightning, but today she had seen him as an overcast sky. There was potential for hail, rain, or by some luck, sunlight; she wasn't sure how he would react.

A severe chill during the night had caused his nose to turn bright red and drippy since he awoke, prompting Cecily to giggle under her breath when he arrived for breakfast. Next to her, Gabriel had snorted hard enough to choke on his tea. It resulted in breakfast being left cold and uneaten as the dining room flew into a panic when a blue faced Gabriel could not breathe. As determined by Cecily with Gabriel's unconditional support, Will was to blame entirely. Will had merely rolled his eyes and threw his head back to down his tea in one gulp. He poured himself two more cups before leaving the table.

After that fiasco, the trip to Hyde Park was canceled due to sudden heavy rain. The sky was clear and bright an hour earlier, but the clouds had covered the city during breakfast and was now dumping water on London. Will found himself the scapegoat yet again when he muttered under his breath that he wouldn't mind getting wet if it meant killing some ducks at Hyde Park's pond or feeding the half-dead Gabriel to the ducklings. Openly, Cecily blamed her brother for the change in weather, claiming the skies saw how disagreeable Will had been at breakfast and was now affected by his behavior. To Ella, Cecily sounded nine years old again, although she was now seventeen and normally very mature for her age. Had Will been in better health and mood, he would have retorted but he said nothing.

Everyone had gone their separate ways to entertain themselves indoors, but when Will followed Tessa into the library, she gently refused his company. He looked very pale, she said, and was better off resting in his room for the day. She would check on him later in the day. She had spoken so firmly, like a governess scolding a child, that Will's eyes had widened, but he did not argue. He looked so hurt that Ella felt her heart twinge.

When he opened the door to the attic, Will screamed in horror. A black mallard quaked loudly as it explored Will's room, poking its beak at the laid about shirts and open books. Ella suspected her mischievous little sister (and probably Gabriel) was to blame in wanting revenge for a ruined day. This prank, however, was stepping beyond tolerable limits. Frightened and struck with fever, Will bolted down the stairs, racing around corners until he reached an empty study on the first floor. Safely away from the duck, he gripped the fireplace mantle, visibly shivering; even his dark hair was moving up and down. Ella slid into the room behind Will's back. She hid behind the heavy curtains and spoke to him in a soft voice.

"It's alright, cariad. Today will pass, just like any other day."

If Will had heard her, he made no indication of it. She wasn't expecting him to, honestly. After watching him during his night terrors, she knew that if Will ever saw her, his spirit would break from guilt. She was hoping for the one day that Will wanted to talk to her, but this was enough for now.

Suddenly, Tessa burst into the room. How quickly she found him, Ella noticed. The brown haired girl ran to Will's side immediately, the concern burning in her eyes. Will smiled thinly as he hugged Tessa tightly, and she returned the gesture.

"Will, are you alright? I heard you scream," said Tessa. Her words were muffled by Will's shoulder.

He pulled her in closer. "I'm tired, Tess."

Poor Will sounded exhausted, and Ella felt tears prick her eyes. Will was twenty years old, but she would still see him as her younger brother, as someone under her care and protection. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but she could not risk being seen.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Tessa replied.

"Oh, not to your room? I would much more comfortable there," Will said. His voice was quiet yet playful. He sounded more like his witty self than he did earlier that day.

"Will, you know that we can't."

"It was worth a try."

The pair left the room, and Ella came out of her hiding spot. She left the Institute for the day, knowing that Will would be looked after with care.

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read any of the fics I've posted, left a review, or PM'd me. You guys are so sweet and encouraging, and it just makes me so happy knowing you guys are around! ^.^**

**On a different note, how will Will get his revenge on Cecy and Gabriel? Any ideas?**


End file.
